


Hello, Percabeth

by lmns_n_lms



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmns_n_lms/pseuds/lmns_n_lms
Summary: I airlifted these from my Wattpad account, by the way.Do YOU like crappy Percabeth fanfiction? Well, this is your place. These works were finely crafted at 1:00 a.m. when I was half asleep for your viewing pleasure.I will NOT change anything besides grammar mistakes in this, got it? No exceptions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hello, Percabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291621) by Me. 



Hello! This is my story about people/gods meeting Percabeth! Couple Things:

1\. Many stories are based off of others, so tell me if you find your book in my reading list and have a similar story, because I would like to give you credit for it.

2\. There will probably be a lot of stories around the nightmares.

3\. The first seven stories (The only ones I've written so far) are before Trials of Apollo so *Major Spoiler Alert* Percy will not have a little sister, and I can't guarantee I'll include her in any story after the first seven.

4\. I mean no offense to any one who is insulted by some idiot I wrote about.

5\. If I owned Percy Jackson, I wouldn't be here and Leo wouldn't be dead.

6\. After re-reading the Percy Jackson series, I have realized Annabeth calls Percy 'Seaweed Brain' a whole lot. Meanwhile, Percy doesn't say 'Wise Girl' as often; he mainly uses her real name. I will be adding this in to make my story more realistic.

7\. Looking back on it, the story is mostly big moments for Percabeth but from others' POV

8\. The nickname Annie is ridiculous. Let me say it here and now. If anybody is going to call Annabeth by a nickname (looking at you Percy and Thalia!), they'll say Anna or Beth. And yes, I know Annie has a Greek meaning (rebel or rebellious or something like that), but it doesn't really suit her.

9\. Now, I have great grammar for someone my age, but I'm not perfect. I did my best. I'll go through and edit occasionally, though.

10\. While I can't guarantee this, I will try my absolute hardest to remain ; cliché-free. I hate cliché stories. Now go read!


	2. Marian Campall

My name is Mariann Campall, and I love to read. I love to so much I've read all the books in my apartment. This time, I borrowed a book from Sally Jackson.

I was up until midnight reading the book. Since I was finished, I decided to take it back early that morning. So, at 8:00 that morning, I went across the hall to return Sally Jackson's book. She answered almost as soon as I knocked, as if she was expecting someone **(A/N: Mr. Chase, wondering why Annabeth wasn't at home for the hundredth time).**

"Hello. I borrowed your book and came to return it," I said as I handed her the book.

She smiled. "Thank you. Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

"Why not?" I replied.

She sidestepped, opened the door wide enough to let me through, and led me to her kitchen. On the way there, we passed her living room, bathroom, and what looked like a teenager's bedroom. The second two's doors were half-opened. When we passed the teenager's room, I let out a small gasp. Inside, there was a girl with messy-from-sleep blonde curls, and a boy with raven-black hair. They were extremely close and looked like they wanted to be closer than humanly possible. They held each other like they were afraid if they let go, the other would escape **(A/N: Or get kidnapped by Hera)**. The boy's face was buried in the girl's curls.

Sally looked at me once we got to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

"There are two teenagers sleeping together in that room!" I whisper-shouted.

"Oh," she replied. "I should've known Annabeth would come over." She wasn't concerned!

"Shouldn't you be worried? There are two teenagers in your house sleeping together!"

She laughed. "Annabeth's the most sensible girl I know. They'll be fine."

The two teenagers stumbled in the kitchen.

"Morning, mom," the boy said.

"Hi, Sally," the girl said.

"Good morning, Percy, Annabeth," she acknowledged them. The girl, who was probably Annabeth, sat at the table while who must've been Percy put two bagels in the toaster.

"Hello," I said. Percy and Annabeth looked at me. Their green and grey eyes held more sadness and looked more broken and shattered than I thought was humanly possible. Percy nodded, and Annabeth waved. "Why were you sleeping together?" I demanded.

"We get nightmares," Annabeth whispered, her face a slight tinge of pink.

" _Nightmares_?" I cried.

"Yeah..?" Percy shrugged.

"Everyone gets nightmares!" I argued.

"Mariann, not the kind you think. They get awful nightmares and will wake up screaming if the other isn't there. They have PTSD from a place no human should go," Sally explained.

"They're bad enough you'd risk having grandchildren this early?" I asked in disbelief. Both Percy and Anbabeth turned a deep shade of red.

"Like I said, Annabeth is the most sensible person I know. And yes. I will," Sally answered coolly.

"I'll take my leave," I huffed, and left.

"And good riddance," Percy muttered as Annabeth smacked his arm.

I never did forget about the two teenagers with nightmares.


End file.
